


Family Disaster

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: One of the phone calls Tim and Sarah had during 12x10.





	Family Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Sarah felt like she was breaking. Toby and Tim were at work and she was alone with an excited one year old and her grumpy father in a small hospital room. 

“Dad stop packing! You’re getting this surgery-Ow!” Sarah screamed when her daughter unexpectedly pulled her hair. Sarah carefully unwrapped her daughter chubby baby hand from her hair. “Tay, no pulling on mommy’s hair.” She then turns back to her dad. “And you! Stop packing!” 

“Sarah I’m not getting the damn surgery! I’m going home.” 

Sarah rolls her eyes. “Dad-”

“No. Sarah, I’m not doing this. Now give me my granddaughter. Go get a coffee or something. You need a break.” 

“No, I need you to lay back in bed and agree to this surgery.” She tells him. Why wasn’t he getting this? 

Her dad walks over to her and takes Taylor from her. “Coffee.” 

She let’s out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. I’ll be back soon.” 

Sarah walks out of the room trying not to cry. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Tim. Maybe he could convince their father to get the surgery. 

“Sarah, I can’t talk right now. I’m busy-” 

She cuts him off. “Tim, Dad’s refusing to get the surgery.” 

“Wait, what? He can’t do that!” Tim exclaims. Sarah knows he’s mad about all of this too.  
“I know that, but he won’t listen to me. Tim, I know you’re at work, but we need you here. He might listen to you.” 

“Sarah, I can’t!” 

“Tim I don’t know what to do!” She yells. 

“Try again!” He yells at her. 

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do? Tim he’s not going to listen to me. Please, try to talk to him. He listens to you better.” 

“Sarah-” 

“I understand. Work comes first.” 

“Sarah no-” She hangs up. She knows that wasn’t fair, but she doesn’t care. Her dad will die without the surgery.


End file.
